Knights of the Old Republic: Ways of the Jedi
by faltallon
Summary: Starting near the end of KOTOR II, this story is about Bastila's search for Revan. It's an adventure and the fun will be the journey getting there.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes: _**

_This story's core is first and foremost of Bastila's search for Revan, her lost love. It will hardly be a straight line getting there, however. It's an adventure more than anything, but I won't deny some characters are going to have their moments. It will include some of the main characters from KOTOR I and most of the main characters from KOTOR II, along with a great many new ones. The original characters introductions will be spread out as it seemed disingenuous to dump them all in the beginning. And frankly, it would've been awkward to pull off._

_The story outline I'm going by is a fluid document which means I'm always open to others' thoughts and opinions and welcome emails or comments about it. Thanks for taking the time to stop by._

**_Clarification Notes:_**

_Chapter 2 had been mostly completed before I learned of the Carth and Bastila cutscene in KOTOR II on Citadel Station(I had chosen Revan to be DS in the beginning since I played KOTOR II first and didn't know any better). For this story's purposes, however, Revan is LS, but Bastila doesn't meet Carth until...well, read on and find out.__  
_

**Chapter 1**

The precipice stood as the barrier to the east and faced west across from the sprawling city. Hundreds of meters high, the view allowed nothing to go unseen. Reaching toward the clouds, the towering silver spires encircling the city center were as tall as the precipice itself. Water pouring from the spire tips produced a glistening shimmer as though they were covered by a million jewels in the receding daylight.

Extending outward from the center several kilometers, Calomé was second only in size and beauty to Arona's capital, Orimar and its Great Columns. Over one hundred thousand people lived in and walked the streets of Calomé.

Hovering in the air like an apparition, his misery was a real as the lurid creature that held its outreached hand toward him. It commanded the invisible fist that squeezed ever tighter around his body, forcing the air from his lungs.

After what felt like an eternity, the great fist vanished and he collapsed into a heap onto the dusty soil. Gasping for breath, the fought to chase off the blackness that was overtaking his vision. As he tried to escape the punishment brought on by his tormentor, he caught the faces of his three advisors that had been brought at blaster point to the precipice's edge with him and forced to their knees. They were all nobles from their respective provinces.

Behind them stood two guards, their armor mirror-like. They were unmoving, emotionless and without fear. They killed innocents as though bred for it. Their true purpose was only revealed by their actions and the large rifles cradled in their arms.

A man next to them in a black uniform with his hands held tight in the small of his back looked on. He was an officer of some sort, but the uniform was one he didn't recognize. Beyond the soldiers and officer sat the ship that brought them all to the precipice.

The advisors held their hands behind their heads while terrified faces reminded him this was no dream and there was no escape.

"Get up," said a voice that was as much felt as it was heard.

Bile rushed up his throat, but somehow he managed to force it down. "Please... please, no more," he muttered.

His thoughts were disjointed, a mishmash of flashes and screams. The screams of the innocent. The screams from his own horrors. The screams of pain from loved ones. How had it come to this, he wondered. How had it happened so fast? The answers were fleeting while the questions kept piling themselves upon him.

It had been a glorious day, as were most days on Arona. His wife had stopped by to visit him in the palace's Grand Chambers and she had brought with her a most precious surprise. Their daughter had come home from her duties with the Republic Senate on Coruscant.

Their world had long tried for many decades to become a full member with voting rights, but the slow process had taken its toll. While they still maintained a representative presence on Coruscant, to show a token continued interest in membership, confidence in such an act had long faded.

The sky had become filled with strange ships that sent fire upon Arona's citizens while other ships touched down to disgorge their contents of soldiers.

Fighting broke out all over the city and the invaders pounded their way into the central palace. He remembered the tall and prominent, five hundred year old wooden doors that stood at the entry way to the Grand Chambers splinter into a million fragments. The twelve meter high sculpted shield of an ancient kingdom spanned across the face of the doors. It had been painstakingly hand carved over many months by a famous Aronian philosopher a century before. Seeing the relic of Arona's past vanish before his aging eyes left him breathless. Memories ebbed to the surface. His father's determined smile sitting in the very throne he now reigned from while he played in the vast corridors of the palace. His tiny hands clutching a toy ship as he ran until exhausted so long ago.

Gunfire jolted him to reality. Shiny armored troops led by dark-robed figures with pale faces blasted their way in and began pouring into the Grand Chambers.

Two of the figures ran up to his wife and daughter. One grabbed his daughter's wrist, pulling her away. His wife had jumped, swinging wildly at him. The second figure approached her frenzied attempt to free her daughter. Without speaking a word, he methodically cut her down with a beam of light that had appeared from his hand. The figure's gray eyes showed no emotion. When he'd stood up to attack his wife's murderer, the figure simply raised his hand sending him tumbling across the floor. They had come for the Chancellor of Arona. They had come for _him_.

The voice was louder, more powerful than before and it reverberated through the Chancellor like an explosion. "I said _get up_!"

An unseen power plucked him off the ground as he attempted to crawl away only to be forced to face the creature once again. Its eyes were a deep black as was half of the creature's mirror smooth head. The other half was cracked, decayed and pale, discomforting in its stark contrast. A mechanical appendage took the place where once there was an arm. Any such signs of which race the creature may have been had long been erased behind its black armor and twisted existence.

"What do you want of me!" the Chancellor cried out.

The creature commanded the Force to bring the Chancellor closer. So close that only centimeters separated them. The scent of dissolution swirled around him as he peered deep into the creature's eyes. It was like trying to see the bottom of an ocean of the blackest ink. Powerful visions of the dark side coursed through his body. It mixed up the emotions within him and dispatched an icy chill surging down his spine. He found himself being lured by it. Embraced by it.

The creature slithered its presence into the Chancellor's mind and reached out to that of his advisors. He immediately felt the horrifying repugnance that raced through their fragile mental states. One stood out. It was Mesol, who specialized in finances and commerce and had long been the arrogant husband to the Chancellor's sister. Thoughts pulsed from Mesol's mind. _Weak._ _Worthless._ _Incompetent._ His thoughts rang out and the Chancellor realized they were directed at _him_. While it was true that Mesol was overly ambitious, he was also a trusted advisor. How could he think such things?

The Chancellor became confused. _It wasn't my fault, there was nothing I could've done._ Why was he being betrayed by such thoughts from someone he trusted with so many things in his life?

He became irritated. _The defenses were overrun in minutes, soldiers died still sleeping in their barracks. What else could I do!_

He became angry. _If I had useful advisors that would've warned me of such threats, we would've been prepared!_

Hate boiled behind clenched jaws. It clouded his mind and he realized he wished Mesol dead. He wanted him to pay for his insolence.

The corners of the creature's lips pulled back and through the power of the Force, it rotated the Chancellor to face his advisors. "Let me be of assistance," it hissed.

With an outstretched arm, bolts of energy arched from its fingertips across the distance and the left advisor screamed as the they danced across his body. Without warning, Mesol fell forward and remained unmoving. Acrid smoke billowed from his charred flesh. While grisly to witness, the Chancellor felt strangely satisfied by the sight.

"Please Chancellor Oryan, do as they want," begged the advisor kneeling next to Mesol. "Before it kills us all!"

Advisor Iwona had also been a long trusted friend, but the Chancellor found it odd she was suddenly so willing to give in to their attackers. Especially considering her oversight into military and defense matters. Maybe that only meant she knew all too well how dire the situation had become. How no amount of resistance from any of their remaining, but scattered, defensive forces could pose a challenge to a creature of such power and resources.

The Chancellor realized he was no longer being suspended in the air and was once again on his own feet. His knees quivered and was sure he'd fall. He thought of the darkness the creature had sent through him and found its echo still within. He focused on it and managed to pull together enough strength to remain standing. His skin tingled as the creature's survey of him became apparent. Gathering what might he could, he looked up to meet the creature's eyes and then followed its gaze to Iwona.

Its words were subdued, but carried the focus of a diving bird of prey. "Beg for your life," it demanded.

Iwona's jaw worked futilely trying to release the fragments of sounds caught in her throat. Her mind had already seized from sheer terror of the creature's words and the hideous death she'd witnessed. Like ancient machinery nearing its end, the full functions of her mind were quickly grinding to a halt.

The creature responded slowly. "So be it."

Without warning or expression, the creature blurred into explosive speed. Something shot from its belt to its hand and with a momentary flash of burgundy light, it was over as fast as it had begun.

Chancellor Oryan noticed Iwona had stopped moving, her expression blank. She seemed almost at peace if it weren't for her saucered eyes. He couldn't quite understand why she seemed to be coming closer, yet her legs did not move. A moment later he realized she wasn't approaching by will, she was simply falling forward. The body made a hollow thud on impact, but her head rolled on toward the Chancellor. In stark horror, a level of dread he'd never experienced before swept through him as he watched the head stop just short of his feet. Iwona's face stared blankly up at him. Unknowing of what to do, he kicked her lifeless head away and watched it disappear over the edge of the precipice.

The remaining advisor attempted to scramble away. "Madness!" he screamed. One of the troopers smashed him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, flattening the fleeing advisor of any further movement.

The creature snatched the Chancellor up, lifting him to eye level. The metal fingers that wrapped around his fragile neck were icy and indifferent. "You've seen the power of the Force. You've seen the power of my resolve. Now witness the power of the fleet overhead."

The Chancellor was tossed to ground where he crumpled into a pile. Sweeping its steely hand across the cityscape, the creature said to no one in particular with a vicious but measured slither, "Bring fire to this place. Burn it all. Captain."

Without skipping a beat, the officer tapped the comlink on the back of his hand and raised it to his lips. "Fire," he ordered.

A moment later, great flashes washed across the valley as columns of coherent plasma began raining down over Calomé. After several seconds, the staccato pounding of the impacts echoed against the precipice. The superheated energy burned away kilometer wide holes through the clouds overhead and liquefied the ground below. The land quaked as the impacts thrust thousands of kilograms of city structure and soil into the air. Several of the spires shattered from direct strikes while others toppled, crushing thousands of innocents. Permacrete ejected skyward in wave after wave while screams of twisting metal pierced the air.

The pang of the dying seemed to fuel the creature's power. It released a noxious laugh that echoed along the precipice as it watched the punishment play out below.

Chancellor Oryan watched and wept for many minutes as the debris rained down causing tremendous secondary explosions and fires that burned out of control rising hundreds of meters. It was as if the flames were licking the wounds made in the clouds. Fires quickly swept through the city and he knew little would remain by morning.

His distraught spirit broken and what remained of his will shattered, Oryan pushed himself to his knees. _My Wife... My Daughter... My people..._ His heavy heart sank away into a bottomless pit of darkness. Unable to raise his lowered head to face his new master, "I—I will do whatever you ask of me."

The creature felt the last remnants of hope fade away within Oryan while the power of the dark side poured in, filling the void. Reveling in the Chancellor's consumption, it wet the lips of a vicious smile that spread across its face. Its blackened orbs gleamed with an inner knowledge. Whispering seductively, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Chapter 2**

Beyond the view port lay a massive space station that spanned for thousands of kilometers. It hung over the cratered planet below like a giant, nefarious shroud. Distant ships dotted here and there would occasionally flicker as the reflection of the system's sun danced across their surface. Closer ships lumbered by, making their way to a thousand destinations.

A nearby merchant ship was carefully thrusting away from a Republic cruiser having successfully past its departure inspection. Its engine exhaust momentarily brightened and without warning, the ship vanished into the inky blackness of the abyss.

Maneuvering tugs tractored the remains of a destroyed vessel from a recent battle preventing catastrophic collisions with the immense station's shield generators. While low on the necessary fuel to maintain full shield strength, it would've been a stretch to protect the station even at maximum power from so much debris. The small tugs hurled the fragments into the gaping maw of colossal factory ship where they would be broken down into raw materials.

The datapad clutched in his hand contained a list of top issues that pressed for his attention. Mundane things mostly such as escort duty for resumed incoming fuel shipments to the station, upcoming maintenance and personnel changes.

One entry caught his attention. A message from the nearby space station's security forces mentioned the investigation of a dead Republic pilot they'd found. Certainly not unheard of, especially in these times, but it never failed to trouble him all the same. The man shook his head in frustration. Here was one dead pilot, important enough to make his daily log, but have a battle where a ship or dozens of ships are destroyed with all hands lost and it just makes a footnote in history. _They all deserve the same respect, dammit._

Light footsteps approached from behind. "Admiral," said a feminine voice.

The Admiral knew it was finally time. A time he'd long wondered and even somewhat feared would come. Feared only because of the unknown. The unknown always seemed to have a sick and twisted way of embroiling worlds into war and the killing of millions. He had made his choices and he had given the necessary orders. Now, he hoped those plans would coalesce into something to make the unknown less of a threat to fear tomorrow and ultimately help the Republic deal with its enemies both beyond and within. Of course, he hoped that friends badly missed would be helped as well. Mere months had passed since receiving word that it was all finally coming true.

The Admiral faced the _T'kanna's_ communications officer, giving a single nod to acknowledge the young woman. Despite the seemingly unending crisis, Lieutenant Parsh always remained vibrant and full of explosive energy. It made her an invaluable asset that he recognized from the first day she was a assigned to the bridge crew. He'd also heard she'd become quite the Pazaak player. To a point that seemed unnatural, as he was told. Overflowing with a cunning desire to succeed, she had garnered the reputation of being a master at the game.

"Sir, the shuttle you wanted to be informed of is on final approach from the station. I've given the docking clearance as you instructed. Is their anything else you need?"

The Admiral sensed the lieutenant's intrigue. No doubt she knew the passenger was of some importance, or he wouldn't be withholding her identity such a secret.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Have the passenger escorted to the briefing room. I'm heading down there now to speak with her before she departs." The Admiral returned the lieutenant's smart salute and watched her walk back toward her duty station.

Parsh's thoughts raced to fill in the blanks. _She?_ _I wonder..._

_Watch yourself, buddy_, he fancied humorously. S_taring isn't polite_. _Getting a little too old for that stuff. _ Certainly, junior officers were off limits and naturally being the Admiral makes anything beyond a hidden or stray thought contemptuous at best and dereliction of duty at worst. Remembering a particular section in her service record, _Besides, don't mess with beautiful women who are expert marksman,_ he lightheartedly mused. Shaking off a lingering image, the Admiral made his way to the briefing room.

The ship was filled with an unending motion of life. Being the Republic flagship in the sector, that was not unexpected, but he marveled at them all nonetheless. They were _his_ people. Taking them in as he walked the corridors, he nodded to them, caught conversation fragments and witnessed the drive in their demeanor firsthand. Whether it was a soldier, technician, mechanic or any other of the hundreds of necessary individuals, they were there to see a job done and ensure worlds remained safe from unchecked evil. Even the droids seemed alive in spirit.

News concerning recent events sifted to the forefront of his mind, his upbeat step losing some of its edge. Was the destruction of the _Ravager_ a harbinger of things even worse to come, or would it subside for a time? And what of General Chiven returning from his long departure into exile? Having briefly met with him while on the nearby station prior to a meeting with Republic commanders, Chiven's return seemed to raise far more questions then provide answers. To top it off, he had arrived in the Ebon Hawk of all ships. If he had the ship, then what of Revan? He didn't like where his thoughts were leading him because no matter which path they took, they all meant her journey would be even more perilous. It was enough to make his head pound from an innocuous mixture of too much thought and not enough sleep.

One thing was certain, he was being kept in the dark about quite a few things. Of that, he was sure. He was also sure it was probably for a good reason. He absentmindedly patted the datapad in his pocket that contained what scarce info he had been given. A Republic spy on Onderon had provided quite a bit of info on Chiven and his companions. Luckily, Admiral Dodonna was a good friend and one of the few he could confide in without worry. She relayed the information as it would be extremely beneficial to him. _Gotta send her one of my last bottles of Tarisian Ale for this one._

The Admiral waved his hand before the door's sensors and it rolled clear. With her back to him, the lone figure stood seemingly mesmerized by the majestic ships passing beyond the viewport. A long, but simple robe obscured any hint to her figure or size beyond height while the drawn hood hid any other identifying features. Sensing his presence, she turned and pushed the hood back letting it drape around her shoulders. It was if she hadn't aged a second. Maybe her dark strands had grown out a little and maybe there was a stronger hint of wisdom in her eyes, but she was still the same beautifully stubborn girl he'd met on a doomed ship an eternity before. How long had it been, he wondered. Two years, three, or more since he'd last seen her?

"Bastila Shan, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." The Admiral's straight face only lingered for a moment before spreading into a wide grin as he threw open his arms.

"Carth, it truly has been far, far too long," she replied, her own warm grin quickly forming. She accepted his powerful embrace. An embrace that was little tighter than she expected and maybe a little longer then he felt appropriate, but they'd been through so much and there had so little contact between them. It was an embrace as much for all of the others missing, lost or gone as it was for their own reunion.

"I'm glad they finally put you in a position suitable for your talents. The Republic is safer because of you and for that, I am grateful," she commented as he pulled away from her.

"Thank you, Bastila. It means a lot to me that my commission was granted in no small part thanks to you and Revan."

His thoughts quickly shifted to the present. "I did as much as I could from your message. Are you sure about this? Making this journey. It's just... I mean, Revan told us..."

"I know what Revan said, Carth. He and I also made certain...promises to each other. Granted, it was like pulling rancor teeth to get him to agree to them, but I wore him down and our promises were made." Her voice weakened. "It's been a year since he failed his. I fear the worst may have happened."

She lowered her head and found some insignificant speck on the deck plate to focus her gaze. "I'll never have an inner peace if I don't find him," she whispered softly. "It's time for me to make good on my promise to him."

Carth's mind reeled back to the scarred planet below and of his wife Morgana. He pressed his eyes shut for a moment in remembrance. At least he knew her fate. Saul Karath and Malak had long paid for their crimes for razing the surface of Telos and the harm they'd brought to all the other worlds affected by them. Still, he couldn't fully let go of the idea that if he'd just done something different, made a different choice somewhere, she'd still be alive today. "You won't get any arguments from me over it. Fleet Headquarters is another matter. If they knew what you were doing... Hell, if they knew what _I_ was doing..."

Bastila smiled. Same old Carth, different ship. "I think the Republic can live without my skills for a time, Carth. I'm not the only one who has such abilities."

"No, but you're probably the only one in the quadrant. And, your disappearance has been one of the greatest secrets the Republic has been able to keep. Look, I said I wouldn't argue with you. It's just you're so...so...you know."

Asking innocently enough, "Stubborn? Brash? Pain in your side?"

Carth nodded vigorously and they both laughed for a moment, giving in to a warmth that neither had felt for some time. He hadn't heard her like that since shortly after the victory celebration on Coruscant for the Star Forge's destruction. Trying to steal a private moment together in a darkened corner, Revan had touched her nose. She'd crossed her eyes, straining to see the spot. Unheard comments were expressed between them before they broke into happy fits that dissolved into a lingering kiss.

Permanent happiness didn't seem to be in the stars for them however, even if they did seem destined for each other. Coming to terms with each others fall to the dark side had occupied much of their time. Unwilling to fully open up to the help of the Jedi High Council, they felt exploring the shared bond they possessed on their own was the only way to face each other's pain. They displayed strong fronts in struggling with their pasts, but it was no real secret to their friends that behind the scenes they toiled unendingly to maintain that pretense. One day nearly a year later, Revan told her he had to go. At the time, Carth was sure it was the worst possible thing Revan could've done to her. He was still pretty sure it was.

He fidgeted for a moment before reaching into his uniform's pocket and presented a datapad. "I have the information you requested...on the others. At least of the ones I could find."

His words seemed disheartened somehow. Maybe it was the almost imperceptible droop in his shoulders, or the slightest hint of exasperation in his voice, but there was a darkened edge to his words filled with a sadness that he would never show otherwise.

"And what word do you have?" she asked.

He handed her the datapad. "It's not the best of news I'm afraid. It's like the others just disappeared off the face of the galaxy. Why did you want me to find them anyway?" With a hint of mild-mannered sarcasm, "Surely they've had enough adventures with the likes of us."

"Possibly so, but we are all forever linked to Revan in one way or another. Some, in more ways than others. I felt they should have the opportunity to go and help if they wanted. That it would be their choice. Perhaps too much time has passed for such thoughts, but it seemed worth trying."

Bastila stared at the single name found on the list. If all the others were available and she could only choose one, Jolee Bindo would be high on her list. She was thankful at least someone was found and continued down the list to see what leads on the others Carth had uncovered.

Mission and Zaalbar were last known to be traveling to Nar Shaddaa, but no records existed of them actually arriving. A note mentioning an attempt to track down her wandering brother Griff for information also proved fruitless. It was unlikely he would've known anything anyway from what she remembered of him.

The courier sent to Zaalbar's tribe on Kashyyyk returned with a reply that he hadn't checked in with them for some time as well.

Bastila already knew that Juhani had traveled to Dantooine to come to terms with the loss of the Jedi enclave. Her time there had been spent helping many of the outlying settlers from mercenaries and thugs. Interviews with the settlers she'd helped revealed that after a time, she departed coreward to find her old master. Feelers Carth had sent out came back empty in search of either Juhani or Jedi Master Quatra who was no longer instructing at her last known location.

"You don't think that Juhani...," said Carth, knowing of her past tribulations with the dark side and of how their disappearances seemed to coincide to some degree.

"I'm afraid I do not know. We must believe she was strong and only wanted to complete her journey for answers. What disturbs me more is their disappearances seem to coincide with the attack at Katarr."

Even if Juhani was perfectly safe somewhere, there was the slightest inkling in the back of her mind that maybe it was for the best she remained hidden. To protect Juhani from the potential temptations of the dark side that may lay ahead.

What did that say for herself, she wondered. If anyone would be at a great risk from such temptations it would be her. Dwelling on her fall under the powerful will of Malak had become unbearable at times. She would _never_ allow it to happen again.

Even though the words played out in her mind, the call of the dark side was always present. Taunting her. Teasing her. Begging her to drink from its chalice of power once again. She spent a great deal of time in meditation to ensure it would forever remain buried deep and unable to wrestle any sort of control of her will again. It was Revan's strength that had made it so easy to fight any lingering desires early on. She learned to fear the voice that sometimes poked its way into her conscience. It foretold of her standing with him no matter what, even if he became the Dark Lord of the Sith once again.

Carth returned a solemn nod as he too wondered what happened to the feisty Cathar.

Bastila scanned through the final entry for Canderous Ordo. Apparently, he hadn't resurfaced officially since traveling with Revan to the furthest reaches of the Outer Rim. He was pursuing information he wanted to follow up on concerning Mandalorian settlements and since they were both heading the same way, why not tag along.

Her eyes narrowed while contemplating the possibilities. "I don't trust that one. I believe he would've said anything to stay at Revan's side. He is loyal to a flaw to Revan."

Rolling his eyes at her, "And we're not?" he asked.

She relented in agreement and skimmed over with interest the Republic spy's intelligence report and Carth's report of the meeting on Citadel Station. Her eyes froze when she reached some very specific parts. Glancing up, "General Balin Chiven was here? The Ebon Hawk? You've met with him? Where is he now and what did he have to say?"

He figured that was about how the information would go over and told her the details of his conversation with Chiven. "Give us a couple days and we'll have their last course figured out. If they travel on any major routes, the hyperspace sensors will pick up the transponder." Adding under his breath, "Assuming they're not running phantom and disabled it"

"The Ebon Hawk," she whispered. "How?"

"If I'd known you would be arriving so soon," he said, "I would've asked him to wait, of course. I got the impression even he doesn't know many of the answers. And the droids... You know, I think they're the same. It's not like there are a lot of assassin droids that fit that description."

"I have to find that ship."

"I know."

She continued skimming the info in the datapad hoping there was something else that would help. Her plan up until then had been brutally simple. Fly into the Unknown Regions in the hopes that the close proximity would reestablish the bond between her and Revan. It would lead her straight to him. At least that was what she had hoped. With the Ebon Hawk and the droids, maybe they could provide a starting place to begin her search. Or, maybe they already knew! Suddenly there didn't seem to be enough time in the day or a fast enough hyperdrive in existence to take her to the places she needed to go. All she really needed was the biggest set of engines in the galaxy, a lap belt and destination to point the contraption.

Sensing a level of anxiety forming in her that worried him, "Hey, how about some good news? Here comes your ship," he said, pointing toward the viewport. Gracefully cruising passed the briefing room's long line of windows, the ship's pilot was obviously an expert to maneuver among the myriad of ships and debris with such ease. It looked like a typical Republic frigate, but it was about ten times bigger then what she figured he'd be able to scrounge up for her. "The _Inception's_ a good ship and the captain is an old friend. You should be safe on her."

Bastila watched curiously as the ship turned to fall into formation, a shuttle simultaneously thrusting away from its small hanger bay. Her mind was drawn to it. She placed her hand against the view port window and reached out to the ship and its crew. Feeling their essence, she detected them conducting the ship's operations as expected, but there was something more. A shadow of anger was detected. Whether it was from from an individual or somehow tied to the ship itself she did not know.

As if he could read her mind, "In case you're wondering, I sought out those I especially trusted when this mission began. The crew have been handpicked by me. I...I just didn't want to take any chances. You're _too_ important to leave to chance." He silently added that it was no small feat to find and have transfers drawn up for so many personnel without raising at least _some_ suspicion concerning his activities. It was all worth it. Anything to make her journey safer.

Releasing the Force from her will, she disguised the oddity discovered with a manufactured grin. "It's perfect, Carth. Far more than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you."

Carth lightly tugged his dress coat down to fix some unseen wrinkle and to keep the swelling in his chest from lifting him off his feet. "It's the least I could do for you and Revan. I just hope it's enough."

There were a million other things he wanted to say, but time was growing short. He knew she'd want to get going as soon as possible.

He'd come to the point that was the most dreaded of everything about this mission. The point that had initially cause much ire between him and his son. Ultimately, he had to accept that there were more benefits than drawbacks to what his son asked of him, but it was never easy as a father to condone placing their offspring in such dangers.

Bastila sensed his unease and tried to smooth the undulating waves of raw emotion emanating from him. "There is something more. Something wrong."

"It's Dustil. He found out about this mission and wants to join you on your quest. I told him the best I could do was ask. He's here on leave in case you give the okay."

A mixture of emotions rippled from him, but the ones she detected strongest where of a father's love and a simple fear of the unknown. "Carth, I shall leave the decision with you. The extra help is welcome, but I would not ask a father to send his only son to the places I must travel."

"I thought you'd say something like that. He's hoping you'll teach him the ways of the Force. The ways of the Jedi. I told him to be careful what he wishes for, but I think there's a part of him that still fears the training he received at the Sith Academy. Maybe he wants to balance that fear. I just don't know. At least he's become a helluva pilot for the Republic. Hopefully that'll come in handy."

Carth searched for some signal in her knowing eyes or a hint of what types of pain were lurking behind the calm serenity that enveloped her unwavering surface. _It's just a mask, isn't it. A front so those around you can draw from it as well._ He never considered himself very good at reading someone in that manner, but he had special insight in this case. As imperceptible as she made it seem, he was sure that horrible demons lurked in her shadow. A menace that could eat away at her until it destroyed her if not eventually confronted.

She replied slowly. "Interesting, indeed. A once corrupted, pursuing teachings from a once-corrupted, who is in search of a once-corrupted. We'll be quite a group, though I'm not technically in the best position to be teaching the ways of the Jedi. However, I think I can help him ease his fears."

"Then that will have to do. I'll have Dustil transfer over right away. Thank you." Carth walked her to the hanger bay where the awaiting shuttle sent from the _Inception_ sat ready.

"Look, I don't have to tell you, as far out as you're going, help will be a long way off." He hated to say it as it made him feel as though he were abandoning her, but he needed to make sure she understood the circumstances. Strangely, he realized it felt a lot like what he imagined a vibroblade being shoved through his gut would feel like. With a half-hearted smirk, "So, try not to get into trouble, all right?"

Nodding in acknowledgment, she told him she understood. They exchanged goodbyes and she gave him a final hug before disappearing up the shuttle's ramp.

_May the Force be with you, Bastila._


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Chapter 3**

Crunching leaves and snapping twigs underfoot echoed as loud as the pounding heartbeat in his ears. Nirawan jumped onto the rotting corpse of a fallen tree to catch his breath. He glanced over his shoulder, but there was no sign of his pursuers in the thick underbrush. The forest floor was awash in random patterns as streamers of light trickled through the dense foliage of the towering canopy overhead. His eyes narrowed trying to pick up the slightest movement or reflection. Even with his atrophied powers, he could still sense their hunter instincts on full alert and approaching quickly. Mechanical shells assisting their every step, they would not tire nor would they give up.

He had been returning to the small cottage he called 'home' along the outskirts of west Orimar when the attack had begun. The disturbance in the Force had been clear enough to plow through his dulled senses and even before the first ship had appeared overhead, he knew it was time to move on. To steer clear of whatever forces had decided Arona was ripe for the picking. His simple goals of laying low and acquiring enough credits to make it by thoroughly wrecked as the dart-like ships darkened the sky overhead like a swarm of insects.

It had been easy to find work as a mechanic among the lower income citizens who toiled relentlessly to make the upper echelon more comfortable. The arrangement of social classes was distasteful to him, but keeping a low profile was far more important than concerning himself with Arona's long history of monarchy.

He longed for Master Utt'noh's wisdom and guidance. Not to mention his strange sense of humor. That particular Twi'lek didn't seem to pick up the more subtle nuances of everyday human lingo. It made listening to him tell the simplest crack in basic an adventure in humor.

The great disturbance at Katarr had changed all of that where Master Utt'noh's life had come to an abrupt end. Such a blow to the Force sent shock waves across the galaxy. Nirawan could still feel that horrible moment when so many Jedi ceased to exist at one place while he carried out mundane duties far away in safety. He had been aware of the exact moment Master Utt'noh's life essence disappeared, their fragile bond forever severed and left for dead. Great sorrow of the event filled his spirit at first, but it was soon accompanied by anger from being denied the right to be there with them in their time of need. He knew that meant a certain death for him as well, but at least it would be better than the wildly swinging balancing act of dreadful sorrow and vengeful hatred his mind would reel between. Meditation only gave brief moments of calm and even that eventually failed to abate the storms in his mind.

His dispatched message to the Council for instructions was replied with a message to standby. That they'd get back with him after they'd conferred on what actions to take next. He never heard from them again. Maybe he was forgotten, maybe they were all dead. The thought of being alone, possibly the last follower of the Jedi was too much. Fear overtook the emotional control he'd fought so long to gain mastery over. Years of mental discipline and conditioning slipped from his grasp, so he ran. He kept running until he thought he was far enough to be safe. Along the fringes of the Unknown Regions, he found that safety on a backwater planet called Arona. At least for a time.

The sharp pop of a snapping tree branch in the distance sent him fleeing toward the north once again.

His destination had been the outlying spaceport district of Orimar, where he hoped to find a way off the planet and away from the dark shroud of evil that had fallen over it. However, as the distance to the spaceport decreased, the density of enemy patrols increased proportionally. Or was that exponentially, he wondered. Either way, patrols outside the city were busy rounding up the local farmers and rural dwellers.

One group of armored soldiers he was sneaking past seemed too busy breaking into a farmhouse to notice his presence. At least until he managed to stumble into a squealer security droid hovering among the surrounding crop of dome stalks. The droid shrieked, blaster fire erupted and he decided not to stick around.

Nirawan pushed harder to put more distance between himself and the hunters, but his brief stops to catch his breath were coming quicker and he knew it was only a matter of time. Passing a wide tree, he turned around and planted his back to it.

Pressing his eyes shut, he tried to form peaceful thoughts to ease the pounding in his head and chest. Thoughts of light breezes across the grassy plains of Alderaan and then of a tranquil backdrop of stars on some distant moon flashed through his mind, but they came and went too quickly. They were disjointed and out of reach. _Pointless_, he fumed.

He tried to counter the anger building within. _Maybe they'll run by me if I hold still,_ he mused.

A shimmer amongst the foliage next to him caught his attention. His hand reflexively fell along the metallic cylinder hooked to his utility belt. The shimmer coalesced into a splotchy brown and green armored trooper as a cold, sharp poke of metal pressed against the side of his head.

"Freeze, dreg!" The words were chilled and metallic that filtered through the comm mouthpiece while the protective helmet's darkened faceplate concealed the soldier's identity.

Nirawan's eyes darted searching for the others. Either they were still invisible to him or this one was a lead scout. Regardless, there was no time to consider how long before more would be arriving. "Hey," he said trying to sound as innocent as possible, "can't we talk about this?"

"Shut up and don't move until the others get here."

Annoyed with the soldier's assertiveness, Nirawan tried to reach out with his mind. Maybe he could make him 'forget' he'd found him. "The guy you're looking for is heading west."

"What? I thought I told you to shut up."

It was worth a try, but he finally gave up after realizing it was no use. Either the soldier had been trained against such tactics or the sad truth was his skills had simply diminished too far to be of help to him.

Even more annoyed now, he decided to take a more direct approach. "You know...you're too close."

The soldier shifted in annoyance. "For someone who has a blaster planted at his skull," the metallic voice warned, "you don't listen very well. Last warning, corpse."

Nirawan's brows furrowed heavily at the soldier's haphazard decision to let his guard down. Maybe it was bold arrogance that provided the opportunity. _Probably just stupidity,_ he surmised. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to let it pass unused. "Tactically speaking, you're too close. Just thought you should know, I could disarm you at this distance and finish the job quick and painlessly."

The soldier's chest and head bobbed as he let out a contorted laugh. "Yeah, you just try..."

Before he could complete the thought, Nirawan's hand punched upward sending the blaster's barrel pointing skyward. A shot disappeared into the canopy above. With a crackling pop and hiss, the soldier looked down in time to see a sparkling viridian shaft disappear into his chest armor. Darkness overtook him and he slumped against the tree.

The soldier had stood at least a full head height over him, while a heavy blaster hung from a sling that was looped around his neck and left arm. He hadn't used it though. Instead, he'd drawn a hold-out blaster pistol to poke Nirawan's head. He grabbed the pistol and shoved it in his utility belt.

_Gotta get out of here before the others... _Before Nirawan could take a single step, a tingling on the back of his neck and the subsequent chattering of rifles being shouldered captured his full attention.

"Halt!"

He spun to face four more of the heavy armored soldiers.

"By the way," said a metallic voice, its owner's identity as obscure as the others, "thanks for the tip, we'll shoot you from here."

Nirawan released a heavy sigh. Swiveling his lightsaber into a defensive stance, "Thugs just never learn," he stated, "always talking when they should be shooting."

"Kill him!"

Blaster bolts erupted in a furious hail of crimson light and piercing commotion. Nirawan deftly jinked and swirled his blade sending the blaster bolts careening off in various directions. Trying to deflect them back to their origin, a few found their mark as two soldiers collapsed. One from a bolt directly in the faceplate while the other to the neck, the weak point where chest plate and helmet met. He ran toward the remaining two and with three swift slashes the shooting was over while smoking ruins lay at his feet.

_Hmm, maybe I'm not as rusty as I thought._

As the quick surge of adrenaline wore off, a mild pain began to register in his mind. He touched the spot where it was originating and winced in surprise to the open wound he found. It was a grazing wound along his side. The light vest he wore protected him from most of the damage, but the bolt had found its way to him nevertheless. It had left a charred, ragged hole where several layers of skin were missing, exposing the damaged raw flesh below.

_Blast, spoke too soon._

He flipped open one of the utility pouches on his belt and pulled out a small kolto pack, ripped it open and shoved it in the hole made in the vest. It immediately eased the pain and a soothing, cool sensation spread over the affected area. He rummaged through the soldiers' belongings and discovered a couple grenades and some food capsules which promptly caused his gut to rumble. Devouring the compressed nutrients, he set out toward the spaceport.

Nirawan pressed the back of his head against the hanger wall and slowly rotated until he could just see around the corner. Three ships sat on the sprawling landing pad on the far side of the flight line beckoning him to fly one away. One was a short range pursuit fighter and was dismissed immediately. The intersystem shuttle sitting next to it looked slower than starlight, but an aging light freighter with a Czerka emblem on the opposite pad appeared promising.

A voice in the back of his mind chided him. It sounded a lot like his own and suspiciously Jedi-like. _ Wouldn't this be theft?_

_I'm just going to borrow it! Besides, it's a Czerka ship._

_Good point,_ his inner voice replied.

The only problem was what lay between him and his escape vehicle. Four rudimentary cages holding several prisoners in each lay along his path. It wasn't the cages that posed the problem as much as the six guards loitering around them. Two of the guards appeared to be Trandoshans and were leisurely poking at some of the prisoners in one cage with pain sticks. Their snarls and hisses had the prisoners pressed hard against the opposite side. The sticks they jabbed through the bars released a brilliant, white arc from the tips resulting in shrill screams from the recipients. The other guards were humans and a Rodian.

Nirawan tried to think of a plan and remembered the grenades. He reached into a pouch to retrieve them, quickly checking the type codes. One was a concussion, the other a frag. He pushed the frag back into the pouch.

Needing the guards to be a little closer so he could span the distance faster, he poked his head fully around the corner to be sure they couldn't miss him. "Hey, lizard breath, over here!" he shouted while waving at them.

Nirawan waited until the guards had zeroed in on his position before ducking back behind the corner. The humans and Rodian took off toward him while the Trandoshans hung back. Doing a three count, Nirawan tossed the grenade around the corner. The advancing group watched helplessly as the object arced over their heads before finally glancing at each other. There was a cacophony of swears as they scattered.

The sudden blast was louder than expected and Nirawan found himself wishing he'd covered his ears. He took off around the corner and ignited his lightsaber. Everyone had been flattened, including the prisoners who were piled on top of each other. The Trandoshans were already scrambling up drawing the vibroswords slung on their backs.

He slammed his lightsaber down hard making full contact against the closest Trandoshan's sword, its cortosis blend forging saving it from becoming useless scrap. A second slice to smack the sword away followed up by a sweeping arc in the opposite direction found contact across the creature's thin chest armor. It backpedaled away clutching the gaping wound before falling backward.

Nirawan sensed the second Trandoshan's sword splitting the air, plunging in for the kill. He dropped to a crouch as the blade swept overhead, its distinctive hum following close behind. Swirling around in a 360 degree motion, there was little detected resistance as his lightsaber passed through the Trandoshan's legs. A wet thump followed shortly thereafter while the lower half of its legs remained standing.

Hopping up to face the remaining four guards, he immediately raised his saber to deflect the expected oncoming blaster bolts. Instead, there was a great chatter of metal bouncing on permacrete as the guards tossed down their weapons and raised their hands.

Scratching sounds began emanating from the ground next to him. He glanced down to find the legless Trandoshan clawing its way toward him. _Damn, that lizard is dedicated!_ Nirawan gave it a swift kick across the face which promptly ended its efforts.

"Hey! It's about time you showed up! What were you trying to do, kill me?" shouted a young female voice.

Nirawan glanced around and found a dark haired girl in a casual white uniform impatiently shaking the bars of her cage. Her gritting teeth and snarled face betrayed her attractive features.

"Come on, hurry up! I can't be in here all day!" her snappy voice demanded.

Nirawan shook his head and walked over to the cage while keeping a close eye on the guards. "Calm down, lady. It's not like you're going anywhere," he razzed.

With a purposely clear harrumph, her eyes narrowed at his comments.

He poked the locking mechanism with the tip of his lightsaber allowing the prisoners to spill out of the cage. Motioning for the guards to come over, he pointed in the cage and they filed in without argument. Touching the lock a second time, he welded the door shut.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," she said staring down at the legless Trandoshan. "You're here to rescue me, right? My father sent you?"

Nirawan was already tiring of her so he ignored her. He quickly walked along the other cages and released the rest of the prisoners. After a quick thanks, most of the prisoners disappeared around the corners of the hanger while others took off across the flight line.

The girl caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, I asked you a question. You should be protecting me. Don't worry about that rabble, they'll be fine," she said dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

"You know, I'm really starting to regret letting you out."

"How _dare_ you talk to me that way." Poking herself in the chest, "Do you know who _I _am?"

"Lady, not only do I _not_ know, I don't care." He began walking toward the freighter, glad he would soon be far from the planet and even more glad he would be far away from miss loves-to-talk-her-head-off.

"I'll have you know, I'm the Chancellor's daughter," she stated matter-of-factly,

It was enough to make him pause for a second, but only for a second. He glanced over his shoulder, forcing a smile. "That's nice," he said before continuing.

"Wha... You think I'm lying? Why would I lie? Here are my creds!"

Nirawan continued walking and without looking behind, waved her goodbye.

"You know, at first I thought you were a Jedi and my father sent you to rescue me. Now I know you're just an idiot! You probably stole a Jedi's weapon and are nothing more than a thief!" She threw her hands on her hips and drove icy spikes into his back.

His body came to an abrupt stop, his shoulders collapsed and his head lowered with a sigh. After a few moments, he turned around and walked back to her. "Would you please just stop? Go," he said flipping his hand at her in an attempt to shoo her away, "before more of these thugs show up and we end up on the wrong side of a blasterfest."

Her lips were pressed tight and hard wrinkles formed at the bridge of her nose. "If you don't start _listening_ to me, I'm going to kick you between the legs."

Nirawan visibly recoiled as a phantom pain flashed across a spot between his legs. As he was about to respond to her incessant bellyaching a familiar tingling rippled across his skin. If being chased by five armor clad soldiers would cause the hair on his neck to rise, what in the galaxy could cause all the hair on his head to jump to attention?

A somber voice from behind broke the stillness. "Well now, I can't have you going around releasing all of my master's servants. How would the excavation ever be completed?"

The fear in the woman's eyes screamed of danger. Nirawan spun on his heel to face the new threat. A black robe enshrouded the figure, its lowered face mostly hidden behind the drawn hood. An amused smile tugged at its lips as it methodically walked toward him.

"Sith," Nirawan spat. His mind raced as he now understood the unexplained strong dark side presence felt when the attack began.

"Yes, young Jedi." The Sith stopped several paces short of Nirawan. "Your presence here is somewhat...troubling to me. However, I sense you are not that strong in the Force. Tell me, are there more of you? Is your master near?"

Nirawan felt an overwhelming desire to answer the question. The words spilled from his mind and rushed toward his mouth. His pursed lips quivered, unable to contain the words. "I'm...alone," he revealed. Clenching his teeth, anger seethed at his betrayal to himself.

"I see. And what are your intentions here, young Jedi?"

Trying in vain to hold it back, he couldn't believe hearing the word escaped his lips. "H...hiding."

The Sith's amused grin turned a to an evil smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear at the opportunity that had presented itself. He pushed darkness toward Nirawan intending to invade his mind, to cloud it further. "Feel its warmth surround you? So much more could be yours. The Jedi and their insipid teachings are all but gone and they left you here all alone. This can only be for one reason. Your place lies with _us,_" he hissed. "Strike down the weak one behind you to earn your place. Take your first step toward your true destiny. You'll be embraced as a brother who will be allowed to realize his full potential. The decision is yours."

Poking her finger toward the Sith, "Listen you," she began. Her words were cut short as a constriction formed around her neck and air ceased to pass through it. She clutched at her throat trying to free herself of the invisible hand that had captured her.

Feeling the dark words clawing their way into his mind, Nirawan was surprised at his desire to continue listening to the woman's smothering sounds. The darkness swirled around his mind tempting him. Beckoning him. He tried desperately to center his thoughts and erect a mental barrier that would deflect the evil, but it kept poking its way in deeper. When he felt his control slipping away, he decided he'd had enough. Igniting the lightsaber in his hand, he swung it up to permanently end the interrogation, but the Sith was faster. His own saber bursting to life, he was much faster and effortlessly deflected the attack.

Having overextended himself, Nirawan's defense was dreadfully exposed. The anger he harbored and the darkness attacking his mind further eroded what discipline still remained. Instead of counterattacking with his lightsaber however, the Sith thrust out his hand sending Nirawan crashing into the woman. They both rolled out of control, Nirawan feeling his lightsaber snatched from his grip.

"Foolish choice, Jedi."

Nirawan crawled up to his knees, his eyes firmly planted on his lightsaber now in the Sith's hand.

The Sith stepped up to him and raised its lightsaber high overhead. Nirawan knew his intention was to halve him. All of his energy drained now that his failure was complete. Time seemed to slow as if it was the dark side's way to draw out anguish for as long as possible. He tried to find an inner peace in hopes of becoming one with the Force. Fear of its rejection saddened him further.

A familiar voice seemed to come from nowhere, yet it was everywhere. _"Never, never give up, young Padawan."_

It couldn't possibly be. Could it? _"Master?"_ Nirawan was incredulous.

"_Your destiny is not to end here. You must help others who need you and find others to help you."_

"_But how?"_ he asked, unsure if the voice was real or if insanity had gripped him during his last moments of life,

"_At the station that orbits Sessu, she will find you."_

"_But..."_

"_Do the right thing, Nirawan. Besides, you have not expended all of your options."_

His brows shot up as he remembered. A surge of knowledge and energy injected into him that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was as if a cold morning fog that had settled around him was suddenly burned away by a rising sun allowing him to see the horizon once again. It was accompanied by a strong breeze that blew away the darkness clouding his mind.

He spun out of the way of the falling blade which had been brought down excessively hard and leveled the hold-out blaster to the Sith's face. A beat passed as the Sith's widening eyes finally revealed the mistake he'd made. Nirawan squeezed the trigger sending the coherent bolts of energy smashing through their target. He kept squeezing the trigger until the energy cell was depleted and the only movements from the fallen body were uncontrolled muscle spasms.

The woman, now free of the invisible fist, ran over to him. "For crying out loud!" she yelled between gasps for air, "What the hell took you so long!"

Realizing he was already missing her silence, "I forgot I had it." He tossed the now useless weapon at the body.

She rolled her eyes at him as he snatched up both lightsabers. "Well, for what it's worth, thank you for not killing me."

Hearing her words made him want to sink into the permacrete as he thought about the desires that surged through him. For a moment, he _did_ want to cut her down. This puzzled him the more he thought about it. "Look, I'm sorry...about before. I just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Nirawan Chantle."

"Yeah? Well you should be! You can't just talk to the..." His quickly hardening face told her the wrong words were pouring out of her mouth. She stopped, forcing out a quiet sigh. "Me too. I mean...I'm sorry, too." She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Luori Oryan, consular for Arona. Nice to meet you, Nirawan."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I want to help, Luori."

"Really?" she said, her eyes brightening noticeably. "That's a pretty fast change of heart. Like you had a revelation or something."

"Something like that."

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the direction of the palace. "Great! No point standing around here, let's go!"

Pulling her back, she turned to face him with impatient eyes. "We've got problems," he said.

"You're telling me?"

"Yeah, that Sith could do things I don't think he should be able to do. Something here is very wrong, very dark here. We need more help. A lot more help, actually."

"Fine, we'll find some of the Royal Defense Forces and..."

"No, I mean outside help. Jedi help, Republic help, whatever. I should contact the High Council and you should contact the Senate."

Her face became dark.

"What?"

"There is no Council."

"What!" His worst nightmare had come true.

"I don't know, just things I overheard from senators at parties. They say they've disbanded or gone into hiding or something."

Nirawan rubbed his forehead. "Master Utt'noh could've mentioned that," he strained.

"Who is Master Utt'noh?"

"Never mind." Pointing his thumb at the freighter, "We need to get to Sessu Station. Once there, you can send a priority hyperspace communique to the Senate about what's going on out here. Maybe they'll help. I have to go anyway. There's suppose to be someone who can help us there."

She shook her head violently. "Oh no, you said you'd help me. Here. Now," she said, jabbing a finger toward the ground. "We have to get to the palace and find my father. He'll know what to do."

"Luori, you're going to have to trust me on this. You're just going to _have_ to trust me. I can't fully explain it and I do believe your father is in a lot of danger, but we can't do this on our own. We need help. We'll come back and we'll kick these Sith bastards off the planet and then knock them out of orbit, but it starts with getting help." He saw her features soften as she knew he was right.

She stared hard at the permacrete and thought about what she'd planned on doing and realized she didn't _have_ a plan. What she wanted to do was irrational and probably suicidal. She nodded in agreement. "Okay, but you promise we'll come back and fix things here?" she asked quietly.

"We'll find help to make things right, or I'll come back and mop them up myself," he mused.

She brightened a little and agreed.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the freighter. "Come on then, lets get going." Once again he was running toward his escape vehicle. Except this time, he felt a lot better about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Chapter 4**

A young woman with excessively short, dark hair burst forward, throwing her arms up. Officially presenting herself as if she were the main star in the latest holo-vid adventure, "Hey, I'm Relina, you're escort, personal pilot and guide extraordinaire around this big, crazy galaxy of ours," she said merrily, giving in to a slight bow.

Bastila froze, unsure of what to make of the sight. "Thank you, I think. For now, I only require a pilot. And perhaps a touch of whatever stims you've been using."

"Ha! Don't you wish." Relina's eyes darted momentarily from Bastila to the hanger deck below. Lighting up in surprise, "Is that Admiral Onasi? You think I could chat with him for a minute? It'll only take a second. I promise."

Glancing over her shoulder, Bastila caught a glimpse of Carth as the hanger blast doors slid shut behind him. "I really don't think we have the time..."

"Tharak, let's get moving," said a booming voice, cleanly chopping off her words. "Send the admiral a holo if you need to gab it up with him. Captain's waiting."

Bastila spun back to find the large hand of a tall man resting on Relina's shoulder. He had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Shedding his hand with a dipped shoulder, Relina slipped past him. Her head bouncing back and forth, "_Fine_. Don't mind me. Just call me loyal slave Relina," she quipped, her mutterings tapering off as she disappeared into the cockpit.

Thrusting his massive paw toward her, "Sorry about that, Tharak's new and like any fresh kath hound pup, you have to keep barking at her or she'll wander off."

Yelling from the cockpit, "I heard that, Sarge!"

Bastila wasn't sure what to say, but definitely wondering what she'd gotten herself into. She shook his hand and took note of his uniform markings. An oval with a green field covered by a black 'X' adorned his left shoulder. "You are with the Republic Marine forces?"

"Yeah. I'm Sergeant Gan, resident RSF senior enlisted and temp commander. Or, I should say the commander-interim. Our squad officer took up the vacant XO position. Helluva jump in rank for her, but with all those strings being pulled, not much around here surprises me anymore. Enough with the military snark. You'll get plenty from the CO soon enough. So, just call me Welo. Or, Gan. Or, Sarge. Don't matter much to me."

Equipment hanging along the bulkheads buzzed lightly at first before loose latches and broken stiffeners built to a full crescendo as the shuttle lifted off and quickly picked up speed. Pushing its heavy appendage home, a gear pad actuator groaned angrily up through the ship's deckplate. Bastila wrapped her fingers around some nearby hanging cargo netting as the vibrations grew worse. Glancing around, she looked for a place to sit, but the thin layer of grime over everything quickly changed her mind. A Tatooine sandstorm would've left the interior in better condition.

Welo caught her flashed scowl. Suppressing a smile, "Blame the senior pilot."

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"_Inception's_ senior pilot dragged this hunk of junk with him from Kuat. I guess it was just floating scrap. Been nice if he'd hosed it out," he said, not really caring one way or another. As an afterthought, "Should've brought the 'boat," he muttered.

"Indeed," she replied. "Well, Mr. Gan, were you the unlucky one drawing the short stick to greet me?" As if passing through atmospheric turbulence, or simply from the hands of an inept pilot, the shuttle's buffeting steadily grew worse. More likely, it was just falling apart. Drawing herself closer to the netting, she spread her footing—the distinct odor of decaying organics swirled around her from the rotting fabric. Its similarity to a mixture of wet Selkath and decomposing Wraid was unsettling. The decomposing Wraid being the preferred of the two.

"Of course!" he said with a short laugh. "Nah, I'm your personal bodyguard. Actually, my whole squad is, but let's keep it simple for the moment. Can't say I liked the idea much at first, but hell, how many can say they were the protection detail for a Jedi Master? Usually, it's the other way around."

She shot him a disdainful glance. "I hardly need a personal bodyguard. Much less a whole squad of them. And I'm _not_ a Jedi Master."

Welo stroked his hairy chin thoughtfully. "Amazing. Those are the exact words I expected you'd say about us," he stated. "We do have other uses. Ones that generally involve making things glow real bright. As for the Jedi Master part, well, that's what the whole ship thinks you are. Not sure how that got started. What should we call you?"

"How about...Bastila. Nice and simple."

Shaking his head in disagreement, "Whoa now, Ma'am," he said, holding up a hand. "That ship won't fly. See, you're about to step aboard a warship chock full of military types. They live, breath, eat, sleep and die to things like ranks, titles, loyalty and duty. You go off and tell these people to simply call you 'Bastila' and half of them are liable to cease functioning properly. The other half, well they'll be wondering why in the galaxy they're flying in the middle of nowhere following the nose of some civilian. Guys like me, we're on the up and up. Don't really care one way or the other as long as we have some idea of what we're getting into. Average enlisted types—why not just make it easy on them, eh? That way they'll know exactly where to place you in those structured military brain-cans resting on their shoulders."

Bastila considered his words carefully, extracting the useful components and disregarding the chaff. "This will not be the first I have spent time aboard a Republic warship, but I concede your point. The High Council ordained me Jedi Knight four years ago. Perhaps that will suffice?"

The deckplate buzzed again as the landing pad actuator pushed its way out of the ship. A brief electronic pop and whistle from the overhead comm box momentarily filled the small space. Relina's voice breaking through the static, "Hey guys, touching down in a sec. Got a red blip on the port aft gear, so hang on, it might collapse," she forewarned, her voice calmer than one would expect under such a possibility.

Welo glanced up to the comm box for a second than back to Bastila. "Fine with me, but hell, crew's probably going to call you everything from mistress to Jedi Master anyway. Try not to get too upset when they do."

Once he felt the gear touch down, he smacked the ramp release sending it crashing to the hanger deck. "Be sure to swing by the RSF side later. I'll give you the grand tour," he offered, before disappearing down the ramp.

After a moment of trying to fully comprehend the man, she finally gave up and followed the loading ramp down to the hanger deck. Wondering if she should still be concerned with the broken pad actuator, she found two stiffly uniformed senior officers returning Welo's salute before he spun to march off toward an access hatch. A familiar face was also awaiting her arrival.

"Hey, kid! Look at you, carrying yourself around like some freshly minted knight right out of the 'ol Jedi stamping machine," said a gruff voice, his weathered demeanor only slightly worse then she remembered.

"Master Bindo, thank you for coming," she said, taking his hand.

"Bah! You know what you can do with that 'Master' nonsense." Waving a finger at her, "Jedi Council or not!"

Attempting to suppress a giggle and failing horribly, "Of course. How could I forget?"

"I don't know. You don't look as old as me—yet. That's my excuse. Maybe you're just forgetful."

Unsure of what to make of their banter, "Welcome aboard, Bastila," said the uniformed man. "I'm Captain Aston and this is Commander Sirko, the Inception's executive officer," he said, nodding to the woman in a nearly mirrored uniform to his own. Mirrored maybe, but there was a definite difference in demeanor. Sirko stood every bit as tall as the captain, but was a statue of confidence that he couldn't match if one could pay credits for it. If there was a holo somewhere of what a droid wrapped with a human skin would look like, Bastila was sure she'd find Sirko's name next to it. Their only other major differences being her lighter colored strands pulled into a short, tight ponytail and her ice blue eyes that pierced objects as though they didn't exist.

"Thank you, Captain," Bastila said, giving each a brusque nod. "I'm still trying to accept all of this. It's all so much more than I expected."

"Friends in high places," Jolee commented. "You have to love it!"

The captain nodded in agreement.

Commander Sirko shifted uneasily. Tapping her chrono, "Captain, the time," she said. Cool as a Rhen Varian ice storm, she wore it like stage four shielding.

"Yes, I believe we're awaiting some final inbound traffic," he acknowledged. "Return to the bridge and set stations for our first null jump. Execute on its arrival."

"By your leave," she replied, giving Jolee and Bastila a departing nod—her gaze focused on some distant part of the galaxy behind them.

"Dismissed, Commander."

Jolee watched the commander briskly walk away. Massaging the prickly feeling from his arms, "Glacial. My old bones are still chattering from all that frosty air."

"You'll have to forgive Commander Sirko and the other Black Watch members. They're loyal to the Republic beyond words, but they have no love for the Jedi," said Captain Aston. "Many of their friends were killed by assassin strike teams during the war. Although they did plenty in return, make no mistake."

_Ah, the odd darkness from the shuttle. Welo must know how to hide it well in my presence,_ realized Bastila.

"And you're bringing them along because...," Jolee retorted.

"Because of Admiral Cede," the captain replied. "He has authority over the logistics. Admiral Onasi couldn't have pulled it together without his help. Personally, I think Cede had simply tired of blindly signing for resources and wanted to leave his own mark in some way. Black Watch falls under his command. What better way to show the necessity of continued funding in rebuilding their units than showing them in successful combat actions? It was also his demand that Sirko be promoted to commander and given the executive officer's position."

"You're sure their presence is wise?" asked Bastila.

"Wise is too subjective," he stated, "but I do know from early round-table discussions with Sirko, that it's in their best interest Revan is found."

Bastila's eyes narrowed. Not liking where the conversation was going, "So they can have their revenge?" she asked, spitting the words.

Jolee pulled at his throat, clearing a sudden blockage. "Let's keep our wits about us. I'm guessing, Captain, they want to find him to ensure he's safe?"

"Of course. No doubt Black Watch just wants to make sure you have all the help you need in case Revan's fallen to the dark side again. This is as much out of my hands as Admiral Onasi's."

His words weren't helping to abate the frustration building in her. In fact, he was tossing raw fuel into the fire. What business what it of theirs concerning Revan? All she wanted was a simple ride to follow her instincts and the leads she'd been given. Personal agendas, Republic bureaucracy and politics had _not _been on the menu. _There is no emotion..._, she began reciting, despite her beliefs in it having wavered for years.

Jolee sensed her heaving internal composure. At moments, she seemed to be holding an entire sea of feelings back with only a firm grasp of the force and possibly shear will. He would have to remain vigilant, for the dark side was never far when such emotions strayed from careful balance.

The image of her standing so defiantly—so sure of her decision to join Malak upon the Rakatan Temple summit rushed back. She had laughed at his words, but Revan never gave up—begging and pleading with her to turn away from the cloak of darkness extinguishing the light within. What a surprise it would be later when she discovered he'd used every bit of his knowledge of the force to dull her movements and powers during their battles. It was not without great effort on his part. She'd used her own enhanced meditative capabilities upon herself and it was everything he could do to match her level of focus. The love he held for her demanded no harm would come to her by his own hands—no matter what. It was a dangerous risk to take in maintaining such focus and will of strength, but as he'd said when asked, "I'd rather die by her blade, then continue on knowing I failed to save her." Upon hearing the words, she'd crashed to her knees, streamers of tears dotting the deckplate. Revan joined her—pressing their faces into each other's shoulders they wept together. No one dared approach them. They emerged from their long embrace wounded afresh, but stronger for it.

Hoping a change of subject matter would give her a moment to refind her inner peace, "You mentioned 'null jumps' earlier, Captain. I guess we'll be making random jumps and hiding between systems to throw off anyone trying to track us?" Jolee asked.

"Yes, even when we don't have a clear destination, such as right now, we'll be making random jumps at random times. We'll also be operating under false transponder codes. After this first jump, we'll be the _Correllian Sunrise_ for a time. Unless someone gets a direct visual, no one will be the wiser. Just another luxury, heavy transport vessel passing through."

"Ah yes, that _does_ brings back some memories. Why, I remember this one time, on my way to Ord Biniir, I jumped into a system only to find a nest of pirates dirtying up the whole place," he said, waving his hands through the air. "Blasted thugs were all over me before I knew what was happening. Couldn't let em have the cargo and that old hauler took several minutes to update nav jump coordinates."

The captain leaned forward, wondering how he could've escaped such a predicament. "And what happened then, Master Bindo?"

"Well—hey, how many times do I have to I have to tell you kids about that whole 'Master' thing? It's enough to make an old man's jaw fall off!"

The captain, annoyed at his own forgetfulness, touched the spot over his heart and gave a short, apologetic bow to the elder. "My apologies, please continue."

Dismissing the apology with a wave, "Bah, if you get any more formal, you'll snap in half the next time you do that. Now, where was I?"

"Pirates at Ord Biniir, I believe."

"Ah yes...no wait. They weren't at Ord Biniir, they were at some system along the way. Can't remember the name of it." Twirling his finger near his head, "Heh...went missing with half of the other junk up there. Anyway, I convince the pirate leader that I'll give him half the contents in my hold if he'll let me go, or I'll blow the whole thing up."

"You would've destroyed the ship and yourself?"

"Yep, the ship, me and the goodies. He actually believed me and accepted." Remembering the favorite saying of a certain assassin droid, "Real meatbag, that one," he said.

"Most are. Little honor among such rabble. I don't understand why the Republic doesn't form a task force and hunt them all down once and for all," the captain proclaimed.

"Hey, you telling this story or am I?"

Certainly wanting to hear the rest of the story, "My apol...I mean, please continue, Mast..." The captain groaned as his shoulders slumped from his attempts to untangle the jumble of do's and don'ts tripping up inside his head. "Please continue," he finally blurted.

Enjoying every bit of the captain's troubles, "So, I dash off to the cargo hold and kick open one of the containers, flip some switches and leave the package in the dump chute. I get back to the cockpit and find a row of happy greens on the nav-board. Called up the pirate leader and told him the goodies were coming. By then, there must've been, oh, fifteen or more of their little ships hanging around. Like I said, real bunch of winners, these guys. Not wanting to disappoint them, I release the package and punch the hyperdrive. Thirty seconds later, they're having a _real_ bad day."

"What were you carrying?"

"Well, I can't actually say. Good stuff though, no doubt about that," Jolee claimed, thoughtfully stroking his snow-white beard—his eyes focused on some far away, distant era.

Captain Aston pushed fingers through his hair, finding a particular spot to scratch with determination. "I'm sorry, what did that have to do with null jumps and fake transponder codes?" he asked, trying to track down the moral point or any point for that matter to the story.

"I suppose nothing, now that you mention it."

His eyes narrowing as he realized he'd been had, "I see," he said slowly. Tugging on his dress coat to smooth out some unruly folds, he returned to the picture-perfect essence of the ideal officer.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Bastila to her quarters, Jolee. I'm sure she'd like to catch up on some rest from her journey. There will be a general briefing at twenty-hundred where Bastila can inform us of our first destination." Returning his attention to her and fully at the task at hand, "I understand you're awaiting information from Admiral Onasi, correct?" he asked.

Bastila nodded. "I take it you spoke with Carth during my transit here?"

The captain returned the gesture. "Yes, he wanted to wish us a safe journey."

She relayed the information that it could be a couple days before he would have any updated information on the Ebon Hawk's current location. "You'll have the information as soon as I have it, Captain."

"That will be fine," he replied.

Jolee motioned for Bastila to follow. "Come on, kid. Let's find you some shiny, new quarters so you can kick your feet up and air out."

As they set out toward the access hatch, "Trying to imply something?" she asked.

Holding the word out overly dramatically, "No," he replied, "not me."

"I want to thank you for you did back there. I'm not sure what I would've said next."

Holding his hands up innocently, "I thought you knew, I just like telling stories. Makes us old people feel important."

She cocked a disbelieving look toward him.

"Okay, okay, so the truth is I just enjoy annoying you youngsters. Shaking his hands out in front of him, "Young people make it so easy with your 'Already know all I need to know about the galaxy and you're just an old guy so go away,' attitudes. Besides," he added, "it's too early for you two to be strangling each other. We still have this big, important mission of yours to do. Right?"

"Yes, you are right."

"Good. How about we grab some lunch after you settle in. All that gum flappin' makes me hungry."

With a stifled chuckle she agreed.

Relina jogged up to the captain, greasy stripes decorating her face and arms. "Hey, Cap, that shuttle's all snarked up," she stated, scrubbing a quickly blackening rag across the worst spots of her arms. "We need to get a crew together and put it up on 'pulsor jacks for a gear swap." When he failed to answer right away, she followed his gaze toward the two receding Jedi. "Captain?"

"That's fine, Relina. I'll have the maintenance chief take care of it. I have another task for you."

"Whatcha got, Cap?"

"I want you to take on the responsibilities of personal assistant to Bastila. She may need help during this mission and I'd like you to see to it her needs are met."

Trying to rub off a particularly slimy swath of actuator lubricant, "Uh, what about my flight duties?" she asked. "I'll still have my combat flight status, right?"

"You'll still do that as well, but I'll have Dustil take over primary flight duties. He should be arriving shortly."

"Dustil?" she quizzed. "You don't mean Dustil Onasi?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I know his reputation."

"Then you'll know more than that soon enough." The captain gave his full attention to the young woman. "Bastila's headstrong, probably moody and no doubt will be very resistant to your offer of help. Keep at her until she gives in."

Relina eyed him suspiciously, her hands finding their natural resting spot on her hips. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"No, at least not yet. It's just I believe her little Jedi world has crumbled around her and she's looking for the one thing that will keep her sanity from a total collapse. I need to make sure that doesn't happen while she's pointing us ever deeper into the Unknown Regions."

She nodded slowly as his words sunk in. "You want me to spy on her."

Ignoring her comment, he placed a firm grip on her shoulder, "Whatever you choose, this stays between us. So, what will it be?" he asked.

"Oh, you can count on me, Cap." Glancing over, she caught the two Jedi disappear through the access hatch. With a playful purr, "I'll do it with pleasure."


End file.
